prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
205 Live (September 12, 2017)
The September 12, 2017 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Thomas & Mack Center in Las Vegas, Nevada on September 12, 2017. Summary Sin City was the perfect venue for the highly anticipated rubber match between Rich Swann and TJP. The stakes were high and it was winner-take-all for bragging rights in their epic rivalry that has been both friendly and highly-competitive. With TJP showing no signs of his previous knee injury and both competitors confident as the opening bell rang, the time for talk was over. The familiarity between the Superstars was on display as the match got underway, but Swann enjoyed an early advantage by keeping the agile Duke of Dab grounded. As TJP battled back, Swann answered with fast-paced counters and an incredible high-risk maneuver to the outside. TJP struggled to mount any effective offense, eventually kicking Swann off the ropes to finally take control. The former WWE Cruiserweight Champions battled back and forth, with The Fil-Am Flam doing his best to methodically dismantle his rival. TJP's effort was helped along after Swann's shoulder took the brunt of a backdrop, as he focused on his opponent's shoulder. The resilient Swann powered through the hold, leading to another breath-taking and fast-paced sequence between the two competitors. Exhausted, Swann and TJP struggled to inflict enough damage to secure victory. Preparing Swann for a third attempt at his patented kneebar, The Duke of Dab focused on Swann's knee, but a brief reprieve allowed the Baltimore-native to bounce back, taking the fight to TJP. With his opponent out on the mat, Swann seized the opportunity to ascend the ropes and deliver the jaw-dropping Phoenix Splash for the win. After the match, a distraught TJP reluctantly shook his friend's hand, bitterly accepting defeat. Continuing his campaign for a better WWE 205 Live, Drew Gulak came to Las Vegas hoping for a rematch against Akira Tozawa after the former WWE Cruiserweight Champion interrupted Gulak's PowerPoint presentation last week. Gulak wanted a rematch with Tozawa, but the Japanese Superstar was overseas representing WWE, thus Gulak decided to resume the presentation. He presented his next three proposals – no chants, no elaborate ring gear and no interrupting. However, his final pitch – no interruptions – was rebuked by SmackDown LIVE's Breezango. Fandango and Tyler Breeze made their way to the ring and zeroed in on Gulak's ring attire, specifically the moniker given to him by Enzo Amore – “Captain Underpants.” Breezango informed Gulak that they've received a number of complaints regarding the Cruiserweight competitor's ring attire. Not humoring the charges, Gulak attempted to leave the ring, making physical contact with Fandango in the process. That was enough for Fandango to slap the fuzzy handcuffs on Gulak, read him his rights and haul him away. Gulak attempted to escape and ran around the ring, but he was tripped by Fandango before Breeze declared the case closed and took Gulak away. Earlier in the evening, while reviewing the outcome of last week's Six-Man Tag Match with Mustafa Ali, Cedric Alexander was focused on moving forward when he was confronted by The Brian Kendrick. The Man with a Plan told Alexander he didn't have what it takes to compete at the highest level in the Cruiserweight division – convinced his bout with Alexander would be easy. As the match began, Alexander took a moment to listen to the WWE Universe getting behind him before being leveled by a kick from The Man with a Plan. Alexander quickly recovered and used his speed and power to his advantage against the former WWE Cruiserweight Champion. Kendrick struggled to find an answer for Alexander's incredible athleticism and ring awareness until he pulled his opponent into the exposed turnbuckle. Kendrick began stalking Alexander back inside the ring as Gentleman Jack Gallagher's music suddenly played. The Man with a Plan quickly ran out of the ring to grab the ring bell – the very object he used to decimate Gallagher two weeks ago on WWE 205 Live. Expecting Gallagher to unload on his nemesis, the WWE Universe was shocked when Gallagher turned and brutally attacked Alexander with William the Third. The British Superstar destroyed the unsuspecting Alexander, adding an exclamation point with a brutal headbutt. Gallagher then extended his hand to a stunned Kendrick, who accepted the handshake, potentially forging an unexpected alliance and proving Kendrick's treatment of Gallagher in recent weeks has been effective. Results ; ; *Rich Swann defeated TJP (12:03) *Cedric Alexander defeated The Brian Kendrick via disqualification (3:25) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 9-12-17 205 Live 1.jpg 9-12-17 205 Live 2.jpg 9-12-17 205 Live 3.jpg 9-12-17 205 Live 4.jpg 9-12-17 205 Live 5.jpg 9-12-17 205 Live 6.jpg 9-12-17 205 Live 7.jpg 9-12-17 205 Live 8.jpg 9-12-17 205 Live 9.jpg 9-12-17 205 Live 10.jpg 9-12-17 205 Live 11.jpg 9-12-17 205 Live 12.jpg 9-12-17 205 Live 13.jpg 9-12-17 205 Live 14.jpg 9-12-17 205 Live 15.jpg 9-12-17 205 Live 16.jpg 9-12-17 205 Live 17.jpg 9-12-17 205 Live 18.jpg 9-12-17 205 Live 19.jpg 9-12-17 205 Live 20.jpg 9-12-17 205 Live 21.jpg 9-12-17 205 Live 22.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #42 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #42 at WWE.com * 205 Live #42 on WWE Network Category:2017 television events